gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA Advance
Тут представлен список миссий в Grand Theft Auto Advance, по островам и боссам. Портленд Винни * Jump Start - Отвезти Винни к мафиозному боссу в Momma's Restaurante * Dirty Laundry - Преследовать Федерико и убить его * Hot Wheels - Украсть Banshee, находящуюся на Пристани Атлантик * Ill-Gotten - Собрать 3 чемоданчика с деньгами для мафии. * Payback - Убить 3 бандитов в Трентоне * Fake IDs - Встретить Эйт-Болла и заполучить фальшивые ИД-коды. * Getaway - Встретить Винни на Каллахан Пойнт перед бегством в город. Эйт-Болл * Twisted Metal - Привезти машину в утилизатор * Ill Repute - Отвезти три женщины туда, куда им нужно * Droppin' Bombs - Доставить товар Эйт-Болла покупателю на Хепберн Хейтс * Scorelli - Убить нескольких бандитов Скорелли и украсть его машину * Love Boat - Встретить Джонни и сопроводить его к его бару в целости и сохранности. Джонни * Time's Up - Убить 4 бандитов, которые задолжали Джонни * Sober Driver - Отвезти подругу Джонни на гавань Портленда * Happy Hour - Собрать 5 ингридентов для "варева" Джонни * Grand Opening - Пользуясь Idaho, взорвать Diamond Sky * Pocket Rocket - Украсть базуку * Political Will - Избить сенатора, который предлагает запретить курить в барах * Show the Money - Убить Фредди или выплатить долг Джонни Королю Кортни Остров Стаунтон Король Куртни * Race to Run - Выиграть гонку против Якудзы * Latin Coffee - Собрать 12 банок кофе, которые Картель доставил в парк Бельвиль * The Big Score - Ambush a meeting between the Cartel leader Циско's lieutenants * Fine Dining - Противостоять Циско в парке Бельвиль Циско * Flying High - Доставить обувь Циско to his shops on Staunton Island * Factory Wages - Blow up a factory making surveillance equipment * School's Out - Kidnap the Yakuza Co-Leader Асука Касен's niece Юка Асука Касен * Kid's A Hero - Спасти Юку от Картеля * Ante Up - Torch a casino or kill a corrupt police officer * Two-Hand Toss - Beat up a star quarterback * Scorned Lover - Take out Бифф Рок's bodyguards and steal his shoes * Sue Me Sushi - Pursuade 3 truck drivers to deliver their supplies to Asuka * Down The River - Enlist Mafia members to board Asuka's boat * Bad Pimpin' - Убить a pimp stealing Asuka's prostiutes and a pimp reponsible for Vinnie's death Шорсайд Вэйл Циско * Mystery Killer - Отправиться на сделку в Сады Вичита или встретить Циско в аэропорту * Decoy Disaster - Быть приманкой, чтобы увезти врагов Циско подальше от наркоконференции * Truth Revealed - Следить за Винни и убить его Эйт-Болл * Love of Money - Сбежать из засады, устроенной Картелем Циско * Taking Revenge - Избить нового Босса Картеля, чтобы узнать кто охотится за Майком Король Куртни * Smackdown - Убить 10 Ярди за 4 минуты Асука Касен * Assault Joint - Победить Короля Куртни * Freedom Flies - Сбежать из Либерти-Сити до того, как полиция поймает тебя Street Races * Portland - 1 * Portland - 2 * Portland - 3 * Portland - 4 * Portland - 5 * Portland - 6 * Staunton Island - 1 * Staunton Island - 2 * Staunton Island - 3 * Staunton Island - 4 * Staunton Island - 5 * Staunton Island - 6 * Shoreside Vale - 1 * Shoreside Vale - 2 * Shoreside Vale - 3 * Shoreside Vale - 4 * Shoreside Vale - 5 * Shoreside Vale - 6 Другие миссии * Demolition Football pt:Missões do GTA Advance es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance en:Missions in GTA Advance Категория:Миссии Категория:Побочные миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA Advance Категория:GTA Advance Категория:Гонки Категория:Гонки в GTA Advance Категория:Прохождение